Alexander Saalfeld
thumb|Alexander Saalfeld Alexander Saalfeld ist der Hauptdarsteller der 1. Staffel. Er ist der Sohn von Charlotte Saalfeld und Alfons Sonnbichler und somit der Halbbruder von Robert Saalfeld, Marie Bruckner und Melli Konopka. Er ist der Ehemann von Laura Saalfeld und lebt mit ihr, ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Hannah Saalfeld und ihrem Sohn Peter Saalfeld in Brüssel. Alexander weiß, was er will: Als gerechter, beliebter und absolut zuverlässiger Chef führt er das Familien-Hotel mit sicherer Hand. Auch im privaten Bereich ist für den smarten 34-Jährigen die Zukunft sicher, machte er doch jüngst seiner Jugendliebe Katharina Klinker-Emden einen Heiratsantrag. Sie ist die Frau, der er vertraut und die er liebt. Davon ist er überzeugt. Doch dann läuft ihm die schöne Laura über den Weg. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, spürt er eine nie gekannte Leidenschaft. Zum ersten Mal in seinem bisher geordneten Leben ist der sensible Alexander im Zwiespalt: Soll er seine Gefühle gegenüber Katharina für seine Sehnsucht zu Laura aufgeben? Die Liebesgeschichte von Laura Mahler und Alexander Saalfeld ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Laura und Alexander", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 1-4 erhältlich ist. Im Roman "Der Traum vom Abenteuer" von Valerie Schönfeld ist er die Hauptperson. Gregory B. Waldis spielte Alexander Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 1. Folgen * Folge 1 (26.09.2005) bis Folge 313 (31.01.2007) * Folge 385 (24.05.2007) bis Folge 387 (29.05.2007) * Folge 500 (19.11.2007) bis Folge 505 (26.11.2007) * Folge 1610 (19.09.2012) bis Folge 1628 (16.10.2012) * Folge 1999 (06.06.2014) bis Folge 2002 (12.06.2014) Beziehungen Verwandte *Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater (off.) **Ludwig Saalfeld †, Großvater (off.) **Helene Saalfeld †, Großmutter (off.) **Ernst Hofer †, Großvater **Luise Hofer †, Großmutter ***Charlotte Saalfeld, Mutter ***Alfons Sonnbichler, Vater ***Werner Saalfeld, Stiefvater & Schwiegervater ***Hildegard Sonnbichler, Stiefmutter ***Gustl Moosburger, Onkel ***Gottfried Saalfeld, Onkel (off.) ***Elisabeth Gruber †, Tante (off.) ***Luise Preisinger †, Tante (off.) ***Beatrice Stahl †, Tante ****Robert Saalfeld, Halbbruder ****Marie Bruckner, Halbschwester ****Melli Konopka, Halbsschwester ****Laura Saalfeld, Stiefschwester & Ehefrau ****Sandra Zastrow, Stiefschwester & Schwägerin ****William Newcombe, Stiefbruder & Schwager ****Konstantin Riedmüller, Stiefbruder & Schwager ****Moritz van Norden, Stiefbruder & Schwager ****Eva Saalfeld, Cousine & Schwägerin ****Desirée Bramigk, Cousine ****Leonie Preisinger, Cousine (off.) ****David Hofer †, Cousin ****Simon Konopka, Stief-Cousin ****Felix Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) ****Christoph Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) ****Hendrik Bruckner, Schwager ****Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwägerin ***André Konopka, Stiefonkel & Schwager ****Viktor Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Boris Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Annabell Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) ****Denise Saalfeld, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) *****Hannah Saalfeld, Tochter *****Peter Saalfeld, Sohn *****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte *****Clara Lechner, Nichte *****Finn Bruckner, Neffe *****Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Stief-Neffe *****Frederik Stahl †, Cousin *****Tom Kessler, Neffe 2. Grades *****Jasper-André Konopka, Stief-Neffe 2. Grades *****Max Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) *****Moritz Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) Freunde *Tanja Liebertz *Isabell Kaiser-Wollbach † Bekannte * Inge Klinker-Emden * Lars Hoffmann † * Marie Bruckner * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Marlene Riedmüller * Konstantin Riedmüller * Julius König † * Doris van Norden * Friedrich Stahl † * Natascha Schweitzer * Leonard Stahl * Pauline Stahl Liebschaften *Laura Saalfeld, Ehefrau *Katharina Klinker-Emden, Ex-Frau *Helen Marinelli, Ex-Liebschaft Feinde *Cora Franke *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Gregor Bergmeister *Helen Marinelli Geschichte Staffel 1 In Folge 1 tritt Laura auf Alexander und sie kommt zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof. Laura Mahler hat ihren Verlobten mit einer anderen Frau im Bett erwischt. Deshalb beschließt die talentierte Konditorin, die zuletzt Brötchen in der ostdeutschen Provinz verkaufte, ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Laura reist nach München, weil dort Tanja, ihre beste Freundin, in der bayerischen Metropole - angeblich - Karriere gemacht hat. Lauras Traum: Sie möchte in einer edlen Confiserie arbeiten. Doch als Laura vor Tanjas Wohnung ankommt, trifft sie nur auf einen Gerichtsvollzieher - und der erklärt der verdutzten Laura, ihre Schulfreundin sei verschwunden. Laura unternimmt einen Spaziergang im Park und begegnet einem Mann, der sie fasziniert - Alexander. Die beiden verbringen einen romantischen Tag miteinander und spüren, dass es eine magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Alexander nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Laura glaubt, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Als sie Tanja, die inzwischen als Zimmermädchen arbeitet, endlich findet, trifft sie ihn wieder: im Nobel-Hotel Fürstenhof im Alpenvorland. thumb|Laura und Alexander streiten.In Folge 92 erzählt Alexander Laura, dass sie Geschwister sind. Alexander fühlt sich weiterhin von Laura angezogen. Doch die zutiefst verletzte Laura hält ihn auf Abstand. Kurz darauf erfährt Alexander von seinem Bruder Robert, dass ihr Vater in einen Raubüberfall verwickelt war und jetzt von Peter Mahler erpresst wird. Bei einer erneuten Begegnung mit Laura spricht Alexander die Erpressung an. Laura reagiert wütend und es kommt zum Streit. Die Situation spitzt sich immer mehr zu, bis Alexander sein Geheimnis nicht weiter verheimlichen kann. Er erzählt Laura: Sie dürfen nicht mehr zusammen sein, weil sie Geschwister sind. thumb|left|Alexander macht Laura einen Heiratsantrag.In Folge 278 macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag. Gregor verlässt wortlos die Wohnung. Vor der Tür trifft er Alexander. Gregor drängt sich schnell an Alexander vorbei, während sich Laura in Alexanders Arme flüchtet.Die beiden fahren zur Almhütte, um dort endlich ungestört ihre Liebe zu leben. Tanja tröstet derweil Gregor und teilt ihm mit, dass Mike ihm das Geld für die Eröffnung einer Praxis leihen wird. Doch Gregor kann noch keine Entscheidung treffen. Alexander und Laura hingegen reden über ihre Zukunft und Laura wünscht sich erst einmal ein paar unbeschwerte Wochen mit Alexander zu verbringen, bevor sie den Job bei Lamonte antreten wird. Alexander ist froh über Lauras Entschluss, denn genau danach hat auch er sich gesehnt. Die beiden sind inniger denn je und schließlich macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag… thumb|Laura und Alexander heiraten.In Folge 312 heiraten Laura und Alexander. Laura und Alexander beschließen, schon am nächsten Tag zu heiraten. Laura ist es ein besonderer Wunsch, dass Gregor zu ihrer Hochzeit kommt. Dieser sagt widerstrebend zu. Diesmal scheint die Hochzeit tatsächlich ganz ohne Zwischenfälle über die Bühne zu gehen. Laura wundert sich nur, dass Gregor anscheinend doch nicht gekommen ist. Laura und Alexander geben sich das Ja-Wort und küssen sich. Aber da ertönt draußen ein Schuss. thumb|left|Laura und Alexander verlassen den Fürstenhof.In Folge 313 verlassen Laura und Alexander den Fürstenhof. Erst am nächsten Morgen fällt Tanja auf, dass Laura in der allgemeinen Verwirrung ihren Brautstrauß gar nicht geworfen hat. Das muss sie bei der Abreise aber nachholen! Alexander zeigt Laura, dass ihre Fahrt nach Brüssel auf etwas andere Weise vonstatten gehen wird - nämlich mit einem Ballon. Unter großem Hallo wird das Traumpaar verabschiedet. Laura wirft aus dem Ballon den Brautstrauß, den aber nicht Tanja fängt: Er fällt direkt in den Schoß von Miriam. Durch den von Laura zugeworfenen Brautstrauß kommt Miriam gegenüber Barbara darauf zu sprechen, dass Robert und sie auch bald heiraten wollen. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1610 bis Folge 1628 kommt Alexander zurück zum Fürstenhof. Überraschung im Hause Sonnbichler: Alexander kommt als Pensionsgast! Alfons' Sohn ist wegen Werners Hochzeit angereist. Die hochschwangere Laura ist in Brüssel geblieben. Gut gelaunt erzählt Alexander Alfons nach einem Besuch bei Werner und Doris, dass er angenehm überrascht von Werners zukünftiger Frau war. Alfons gesteht ihm, dass Doris nicht nur nette Seiten hat. In seinen Augen passt keine Frau so gut zu Werner wie Charlotte. Alexander gibt Alfons Recht, ohne zu merken, dass Doris ihr Gespräch zufällig mitbekommt. Sie versucht, sich ihren Ärger über Alfons nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch als sie von seiner Pension erfährt, hat sie endlich ein Ventil für ihren Zorn. Alexander steht seinem Vater Alfons zur Seite, indem er eine Gruppe Radfahrer als Gäste für die Pension anwirbt. Doch es fehlen ausreichend Zimmer, so dass Hildegard und Alfons im Zelt vor dem eigenen Haus campieren müssen. Werner hält Doris derweil vor, ihr Verhalten gegen Alfons könne die Hochzeit verderben. Doris tritt widerstrebend den Gang zum Hause Sonnbichler an. Die Nachricht vom Tod der infizierten Ärztin Isabell löst große Betroffenheit aus. Den Eingeschlossenen ist klar: Sie schweben alle in Lebensgefahr! Alexander, der als Letzter engen Kontakt mit der Ärztin hatte, hält sich für stark gefährdet, und wird deswegen von Michael besonders betreut. Alfons, Charlotte und Werner machen sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Alexander. Michael versorgt Alexander so gut es geht. Endlich erfährt auch Alfons von Alexanders Zustand und bricht schockiert zusammen. Als Alexander in seinem Zimmer kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gibt, hält Charlotte es nicht mehr aus. Werner hat inzwischen von Elena erfahren, dass Michael alles hätte verhindern können, wenn er die Nachlässigkeit der Ärztin gemeldet hätte. Es kommt zu einer folgenschweren Auseinandersetzung. Alexanders Zustand verschlechert sich. In seinem Fieberwahn hält er Marlene für Laura. Michael könnte Alexander das Mittel nun geben. Aber er gibt Charlotte und Werner zu bedenken: Das Gegenmittel ist völlig unerprobt und könnte Alexander im schlimmsten Fall umbringen. Werner und Charlotte stehen vor einer Entscheidung über Leben oder Tod. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Staffel 9 In Folge 1999 kehrte Alexander an den Fürstenhof zurück, zur Hochzeit von Charlotte Saalfeld und Friedrich Stahl kommt er wieder an den Fürstenhof, aber ohne Laura und den Kindern. Am Fürstenhof angekommen, erwischt er Natascha Schweitzer und Friedrich Stahl, wie sie sich küssen. Er stellt Friedrich die Wahl, entweder er erzählt seiner Mutter von der Affäre oder Friedrich. Hintergrundwissen *Laura und Alexanders Lied ist "Bridge over Troubled Water" von Simon and Garfunkel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Familie Mahler